The wolf who betrayed
by LostInEverything
Summary: Elsa don't want to be human. She wants to be a wolf again. But suddenly everything changes by one girl named Anna. This is my first story so please be kind! And I know-my English is not perfect... Modern story, not incest
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Elsa and I'm sixteen. You can think that I'm just an other girl who want to tell you an other boring story. Well… You will make mistake if you will believe in this.

I'm not like any other girls and I sometimes really regret it. Believe me, I would just love to have only such a silly problems like they do. I was cursed. That's why I am who I am. But at first let's start from the very beginning. I'm not the human. I'm a Wolf. A Wolf who betrayed her own family. My pack decided they won't kill me, but I will have to be human until I will learn what is the love. Silly, isn't it? Whatever, when I was sleeping they cursed me, and took to the human's den. I felt horrible. When I woke up I didn't know where I am, and what I am. I felt so weak. At first I tried to run away but I couldn't stand up and my back legs were too long to run on the four legs. With a big trouble I found a small house and I fell asleep there. I felt so tired… I thought I could sleep forever.

From that time have already passed two years. Many things have changed. I Got use to my human's form, but i still miss my old one. I still have smell and sight so good like a Wolf, but that's not the same. I can't run so fast like formerly. Well, I don't have Any friends. I think it's obvious. Who would want to make friendship with such freak like me? Of course no one know about my secret, but still I'm different from other, normal people. I live on the street and I try to survive one more day. But I remember one day when I was really happy. It was when I first met her. I was fighting with other homeless. They were strong. They kicked me and beat me up. It was so painful. I thought I will die. But then she appeared and she was threatened them she will call police. They ran away and I was trying to do it too. But she grab my hand… It was first time when someone touched me and didn't try hurt me. I freed myself and ran away. I Heard her scream „Wait! You're bleeding!" Holy shit! Fucking shit… I didn't know why I was screaming but I just needed to throw out some emotions…. What's wrong with me?! I was screaming because of one strange person, who has saved me from death? Really? I am so stupid…

Next day was an average torment like always. And next too. And next and next. I hated my life. At first few weeks as a human girl I begged my pack to take me back. I screamed to them begging to turn me into a wolf again. They was very angry at me. They bite me. When I almost lost my life I gave up.

But one day I saw her again. The redheaded girl. They girl who saved me. In daylight she looked beautiful. She was tall and slim. She had long thick red hair with blond highlights. She was dressed in a black skinny jeans and blue t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

But one day I saw her again. The redheaded girl. The girl who saved me. In daylight she looked beautiful. She was tall and slim. She had long thick red hair with blond highlights. She was dressed in a black skinny jeans and blue t-shirt. She talked with one strange person- that person was she and had enormous long blond hair.

They didn't notice my presence. My mother told me once, that humans are nearly deaf and don't have sense of smell. Well, now I know it was true. I thought about my mother and my pack… Everything was okay before that stupid accident. We were playing, hunting, howling together, sometimes we had fight with others pack. But that's all. I was happy with them. Happier than I could ever be. Now I'm alone, and I have nothing. Alone in this strange world without anyone or anything to hold on.

When I was thinking, I didn't notice that the girls disappeared. 'Woa… Where are they?' I thought and suddenly I felt as something strong hit me and something hot at my chest. I fell at ground and screamed. 'Yeah, and I was the one who just complained about how inattentive people are...'

-OMG! I'm so so sorry! I didn't want to fall at you! Well, not in love of course, just at you, like your body. Not that you are ugly or something, or that I wouldn't fall in love with you, you are beautiful and have so pretty body but we don't even know each other, so… Omg, what am I thinking now… Well… I'll shut up. Sorry for spilling my coffee on you and my rambling…- girl's face was getting redder with each word coming out of her mouth. Wow. I didn't hear so many words in my whole human life. I think I understand only half of it, that she was sorry about my clothes. I looked at my grey, dirty shirt. Now, It was even dirtier with big brown wet spot on it. And it was still hot…

-By the way I'm Anna Anderton and I'm really sorry- Anna reached hand to me. I looked at her. What I was supposed to do? Is it the way humans greeting each other? Before I decided to do anything she lowered her hand and blushed. I still didn't know what to do. I've never made friends with anyone. It was just not important in my street life. I didn't need friends.

-And you are?- she asked me.

-Me?- I heard about names. People give it themselves because they can't recognize each another by smell.

-Errr…Yes? Unless is it something private, you don't need to share it with me, if you don't want…

-No! It's okay. My name is…Elsa. Elsa Wolf- I heard this name, when one men was calling his mate. I thought it sounds nice. And Wolf.. well, I think you know. I just couldn't find nothing better. And this girl… I think I could talk with her a little. She has nice face and her scent was sweet, like fresh flowers. And she didn't show any signs of aggression.

-Woa, nice name Elsa- she smiled at me. I still just stared at her. She must thinks that I'm handicapped or something, but interactions with peoples are still difficult for me. However I'm proud of myself, that I was able to start a normal conversation without beeing biting, kicking and screaming. When I try to ask someone about something, they always swear at me, and throw things. Stupid, dirty, filthy people…

-Anyway, I think that I should give you a new shirt- wait, what?!- come on, Elsie, we have to go to my house now.

And I went with her to her pack's den…


End file.
